Everything
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Because there's still a market for post - Tahoe Waige smut, yes?


**Well, it's been the typical two, three weeks since I started writing this fic. I guess I'm forever cursed as The Slowest Smut Writer In The World. Hope you guys enjoy this!**

Walter wasn't exactly sure how long he'd been rambling before he held up a finger to signify a pause and bent slightly, resting his hands on his knees and taking a deep breath.

To Paige's credit, she was listening. Listening to everything he was spilling out about why he really came to Tahoe, why he didn't tell her then why he had really come, why he'd spent the last month making snide comments about Tim and why, upon overhearing her tell the former SEAL that her heart just wasn't in it, he'd finally, finally, and maybe too late, come to her apartment door to tell her that he loved her.

She didn't have to listen. She didn't have to let him finish. But she was, and her arms had gone from defiantly crossed to hanging limply at her sides as he talked.

Straightening up, Walter dared to take a step closer to her as he drew in a deep breath. _Wrap it up, O'Brien._ Her eyes lifted slightly, making up for his closer proximity creating a height difference, and he almost lost his words.

She was beautiful. Conventionally, yes, but when he looked at her, he saw the wonderful person that was wrapped up in the body standing in front of him. If he'd just seen her on the street, he probably would understand that she was attractive. But knowing her, oh god, knowing her.

He wanted this woman so badly it almost hurt.

 _Speaking of..._

"I know that I've hurt you. I know I haven't been fair. I hate that you were hurting and I hate that it's because of me. And I wish that I could go back in time and take it all back. But I can't. All I can do is stand here and promise you that I will do my best to make sure that it never happens again."

She was silent for a few seconds, pressing her lips together. He exhaled loudly and put a hand up to the back of his neck. Of all the talking he'd just crammed into the past five minutes, he had more than just mere fragments of time to make up for. But he wasn't used to this and it was hard, almost exhausting, for him to be this verbally honest. "And I know you need more words but all I can think right now is how much...how much I want to kiss you...and so I can't think of what else to say. So...so..." he grunted. "Just give me a minute. Another minute. Just to think." He drew in a breath. "I can say more words, I just...I just need time..."

Even looking at her was too difficult. But he couldn't look away. So he stood still, staring at her, breathing hard, fighting for control of his emotions. Then she cocked her head, taking a step closer to him. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"I...what..."

"We can take things slow," she said, "but just...just be...close?"

Did he want to stay that night? Walter almost scoffed at the question. Of course he did. He could be tethered to this woman on the same six foot rope that poor Toby was subjected to being attached to that police officer by the previous day and not complain. All he wanted was to be with her, her and Ralph, all the time. "Uh, well, I uh..."

"Kiss me, Walter," she said, shifting her weight. "God, just kiss me."

He took the step that separated them as soon as her words processed and then his mouth was on hers, kissing her with an intensity that seemed to surprise her. She stepped backward and he moved with her, unwilling to risk a separation.

Walter grunted quietly as her back met the wall, his momentum carrying him forward against her. They hadn't backed hard against the surface, but it still surprised him. He kept his mouth on hers, tipping his head as he pressed his body to her, to _really feel her_ against him. He wanted her close, so close, impossibly close.

"Oh my God," she said breathlessly when their lips parted for a moment. His lips had re-captured her own just as she spoke, and he broke the kiss in concern. "Is this okay?"

She gave a little laugh. "Yes," she said quietly, amused, curling her fingers around his shirt. "Are you okay?"

He was. His head was spinning and he was overwhelmed by the feelings he had for her and the relief he felt at admitting to them. But she was receptive. That helped him salvage control – or maybe just made the prospect of losing it less terrifying. Either way, he wasn't spending every moment feeling tortured. "I'm okay. I'm..." he smiled. "I'm really okay."

"So...why don't we go to the couch," she said flirtatiously. "And we could kiss a little more. Then we'll go to bed, get a good night's rest, and in the morning we can..." she trailed off, and multiple ways to finish that sentence passed through his mind, but what he said was "talk some more?"

She smiled, her eyes falling closed as she leaned forward to brush her lips over his, and he slid his arms around her. He had never much enjoyed kissing, but as they sank down on the couch, it occurred to him that there was nothing in his life that made more sense to him than the knowledge that he was going to spend considerable time tonight sitting here kissing Paige Dineen.

And when she murmured against his lips that she loved him, he thought that maybe he was wrong – maybe Scorpion would be fine with them together.

Maybe they'd even be fine without him, so he could stay here, kissing her, as long as he pleased.

* * *

"Considerable time" turned out to be the better part of two hours, curled up with her, their mouths tangled up. Walter had read once, on the internet, some advice a father gave to his son about women. One part of the letter he'd written had told the son that people could spend entire evenings like this, making out on a couch, or a duvet, or on a rooftop, doing nothing more than kissing and holding one another.

He wanted to take Paige out on dates. He wanted to take her to restaurants and concerts and wherever she wanted to go. But he also looked forward to more nights like this, perhaps capping off a day out with Ralph with them curled up like this after the boy had gone to bed.

She pulled back, her eyes half closed, and smiled at him. "We have to be up early tomorrow."

"I don't care."

She giggled. "Walter, come." She rose, reaching for his hand and leading him into her room. "Let me get out of these clothes. You pick your side."

He looked at the bed. "I don't have a side. I don't usually share."

"Everyone has a side," she said. "Unless you want to spoon me, then get over toward the left because that's my side."

She disappeared into the bathroom, and he tugged off his pants, leaving his boxers and undershirt on, and gingerly sat down on her bed – on the right side. Her mattress felt comfortable – it could even be the same type he had in the loft – and he was pleased at that. He wasn't the world's best sleeper, but he could probably sleep well here.

When she exited the bathroom, she was in light purple pajama shorts and a white tank top, and she smiled over at him. "Bed's comfortable, isn't it?"

"I think it's the same mattress I have."

"Really!" She grinned. "Well, should be a nice night, then."

"It'll be really nice," he said, smiling affectionately at her. "You know, they say that the people you allow to sleep next to you are the people you trust the most. Because you're completely vulnerable when you sleep."

"Well," she said as she turned toward the mirror, "it's a good thing that I trust you, then."

Walter smiled, watching her as she undid the necklace she was wearing and hung it from the jewelry tree on the dresser, and he cocked his head to the side. They had an agreement to take things slow, but as she stood in front of the mirror, her fingers deftly working through a knot in her hair, Walter didn't want the movement to her room to mean they were finished kissing. He loved kissing her. It was incredible to him just how open their communication was again – not only with words, but _through_ kissing each other. He trusted her; when she told him she loved him too he believed her. When she kissed him, he _felt_ that love. There was plenty of time for them to sleep. Right now, he wanted to keep kissing her.

He crossed the room, noting the smile on her face as she saw him coming up behind her in the mirror. Her hair was pulled to one side, and he placed his hands on her hips, leaning down to brush his lips against her neck.

She gave a quiet gasp, her eyes falling closed, and he parted his lips and put them back on her, right where her neck met her shoulder, his tongue dancing along her skin. She breathed his name, tipping her head back and stepping back against him. He was surprised, but the last thing he was going to do was complain.

Walter slid his hands around to her stomach, his palms flat over her pajama top, his lips traveling up to her ear. Her hands came over his, tugging them upward, and he moved them up to her breasts, massaging them gently.

"Oh god," Paige exhaled, knees buckling, leaning hard against him. His lips were teasing her just below her ear, and she tipped her head toward his, her breathing growing heavier as he continued to knead her breasts. "I want – "

She didn't finish her sentence, and Walter kneaded harder, his thumbs then running over her nipples. She wasn't wearing a bra under her tank top, and, emboldened by her response to his touch and wanting, suddenly really wanting, he slid his hands back down, under her top, and back up over her breasts, repeating what he had been doing moments before.

Paige gasped, reaching out, grabbing onto the edge of the dresser, shuffling her feet slightly apart. He sucked at her neck, hearing her whimper in response, and then, again, she choked, "I want..."

"What?" He whispered against her ear, feeling his head start to spin.

"Bed," she managed, staggering backward, causing him to overbalance and take a unsteady step back himself. He hadn't realized until then just how shaky his own legs were. " _Bed_ ," she whimpered again, kissing him forcefully, pushing her upper body against his as if he feet were now stuck to the floor. She grabbed his hips, shuffling her feet forward until hers pressed against him, sliding her arms around his lower back and holding him against her as if _this_ would stop all the future threats of the entire world.

 _Bed._ Walter eased an arm around her and they walked the few feet together, stopping at the foot to kiss again, and god, he loved the feel of her lips on his.

They unfurled on the bed, her scooting close and curling her arms around his neck as they leaned back against the pillows. They were supposed to just sleep tonight, just be close together, but when his hand brushed along her hip she wiggled out of her pajama shorts as if that's what his motion had been meaning to suggest. They weren't going to just sleep tonight, but, Walter figured, there was plenty of time later to sleep.

Paige lay on her back; he was on his side next to her, her head tipped so she could kiss him. His hand had slid back to her stomach, fingers flexing over her skin. Everything about her was warm and gentle and safe and he didn't think about how they could have been like this for months now if only they'd had the courage because they were here now and _that_ was what mattered. They were here, she had a hand against his jaw as they kissed, and her other hand was curling around his undershirt, right over where his heart was. He was certain that she could feel it pounding against her hand.

Walter dipped his hand between her legs and ran his fingers over her. "You're _so_ wet," he marveled, his lips against her throat.

Her eyes were closed, her mouth partway open. "That's what you're doing to me," she whispered, pressing against his hand as he explored. His fingers found her entrance and teased, circling his index finger around it. She made a small whimpering sound, bucking her hips against his hand and hurrying a hand to his hair, curling her fingers through it. She opened her eyes. "Walter."

"Hmmm." He looked at her, almost overwhelmed at what he saw in her eyes. They were somehow dark with desire and full of warmth at the same time. She lifted her head, pushing her lips against his again, and he followed her as her head fell back against the pillow.

She shuddered when he pressed two fingers together and then pushed them inside her, slowly, watching her face for any sign of pain. He didn't know her this way yet, and as eager as he was to learn, going too fast might be uncomfortable for her. Her head jerked back and she drew in a sharp breath, and he froze. "No," he said, removing his fingers and kissing her cheek. "No, no, no, I'm sorry."

"No," she said, grabbing his hand and guiding it back down. "Walter, that felt so good."

"Good?" She'd looked like he'd hurt her.

She blushed, biting her lip and averting eye contact. "It's been a while since uh..." she gave an embarrassed chuckle, "...since anyone but me has been down there so...it's a little overwhelming but in a good way. It feels different when it's someone else." She pushed his hand against her. "Please do that again."

He nodded, doing as she asked, slowly drawing his fingers almost all the way out before pushing them deep inside her again. Her hips began to move, grinding against his hand as she continued twisting his undershirt between her hands. "Oh God," she gasped quietly, her breath hot against his neck. He crooked his fingers, and she moaned. " _Oh_ God."

He liked that sound. He wanted to hear it again. "Do you want me to go down on you?" He whispered, kissing her cheek before returning to her lips, crooking his fingers inside her again and feeling her response coat his hand.

She kissed him back before bumping her nose against his. "You don't have to."

He removed his fingers, running the hand over her hips as she made an agitated sound. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to make her moan and writhe. But he hadn't done this before – not _this_ specifically. "I want to. I want to make you feel good."

She sat upright then, looking down at him. "I want to make _you_ feel good too."

"Then let me taste you."

He said the first thing that came to mind, surprising even himself, but he knew it was the right thing to say at the look on Paige's face. " _Jesus_ , Walter." She shook her head, her body flushing.

He scooted over and kissed her on the neck. Her skin was hot, flushed, and she moaned when he sucked lightly, curling her arm around his head again. Walter suspected her sensitivity was heightened at the knowledge of what he was going to do. "Is that okay?" He murmured.

"Mmmm hmmm," she said, settling back down. He shifted down the bed until he was kneeling between her knees, and he watched her shrug off her pajama top. He helped her ease her underwear down her legs and he tossed it aside. Leaning over her, Walter kissed her stomach, wondering why he hadn't spent time there before. Her skin was hot and soft and sensitive and as he traced her belly button with his tongue he marveled at how he loved kissing this woman anywhere.

Before he moved his mouth lower, he traced circles on her inner thighs with a finger. "What do you like?" He asked.

Paige reached down, using her fingers to circle around her clit. Walter watched, then angled his head down, using his nose and tongue to push her fingers out of the way. He flattened his tongue, tracing the pattern she'd shown him, then repeated the motion with the tip of his tongue. He was surprised to find that the taste on his tongue was almost like her saliva, only slightly saltier, and a little bitter. It was strange, it was different, and he decided he liked it. Moving from her clit, he traveled lower, alternating letting his tongue explore her with pressing gentle, tender kisses against the soft skin of her inner thighs as he shifted his hips against the mattress, needing some sort of friction, some sort of relief himself.

He could hear her panting, gasping, and she sat up, leaning back on her hands, her breasts jutting out as she threw her head back and thrust her hips against him. "Oh my god."

Walter returned his attentions to her clit, at the same time reaching up with one hand to find one of her breasts. She arced her back against his hand, making a slightly higher pitched sound than before, and he felt her trembling through her entire body as he heard his name again. He flicked his tongue repeatedly until he felt her tense and gasp, placing a hand over her mouth as the arm that was resting against her stomach felt her muscles rapidly tightening. He kept his mouth on her until she stopped shaking, then placed kisses on her stomach, between her breasts, and then his lips hovered over hers. "I love you," he said again, thinking how strange it was that he'd taken so long to say it. Saying it felt right.

He kissed her, locking her lower lip between his, holding them there. Her hands were buried in his hair, but after a moment, she slid them around to his chest, trailing down to his boxers. He pushed up off of her, tugging them over his hips and down his legs and turning to toss them off the bed. When he turned back to her, she was crawling across the bed. "What are you doing?"

She ran her tongue over her lips, her eyes looking too low for his to make contact with them. "Your turn."

Walter had been planning to roll back over, hike her legs over his hips, and bury himself in her, but the way she was looking at him, the way her eyes flicked up momentarily to meet his, made his heart pound and his desire for her grow even stronger. The thought of her mouth around him hadn't occurred to her, but now he wanted to ask her why she was still sitting there. And she wouldn't be down there for long. He wanted to come _inside her_. Not from this. He thought he'd feel too awkward finishing like this.

She tipped her head to the side and smiled. "Walter?"

He scooted toward the middle of the bed, and she lay on her stomach in front of him, running her hands lightly over his thighs, looking up at him, and her expression made him start to pant, even though she hadn't touched him. When she did take him in her hand, propping herself up on her sternum and tilting him toward her she, to his surprise, began by pressing a kiss to his head, a gentle, loving one, then another, slightly lower. He grunted, the sheer intimacy of what she was doing causing him to twitch. Then Paige lowered her head, wrapping her lips around his head and moving them from side to side. Walter drew in a long, slow breath.

Paige moved slowly, a hand rubbing his balls as she took him fully in her mouth and then dragged herself back up, hollowing out her cheeks. Walter groaned, loudly, bucking his hips once before clenching his teeth and forcing them to stay still. His body trembled with the effort, his eyes rolling back. He was well aware that every breath he took was audible, and that seemed to encourage Paige, who picked up the pace, her tongue flicking and swirling, tapping against the underside, just below his head.

"Pai-age." He almost choked on her name, following it up with a grunt, gasping even louder than before. He was getting close, and he still wanted to finish inside her. Closing his eyes and breathing sharply through his teeth, he placed a hand in her hair. "Paige."

She swirled her tongue again, seemingly pleased at the desperation in his tone, and although she slowed her pace somewhat, she was sucking him harder, and his eyes rolled back.

" _Paige_. Stop."

She lifted her head, looking at him curiously, her hand still wrapped around him, and he realized he hadn't stopped her soon enough. "What?" She must have noticed the horrified look that came over his face because she almost immediately repeated. " _What_?"

He'd timed things badly, and as her thumb absentmindedly stroked him as she waited for his answer, he was done for – all over her face.

The silence that followed was brief, but by the time Walter managed to react it felt like hours. "Oh my god." He slid his hands under her jaw, looking at her in horror. "Oh my god, Paige, I'm..." he leaned back, grabbing a handful of tissues. He noticed how rapidly she was blinking as she scooted back into a sitting position. _Lovely, I've blinded her too._ He wanted to help her himself, hell he'd kiss her clean if she'd only understand, but suddenly felt like he shouldn't touch her, and just held his hand out, hoping she wouldn't notice how his arm was shaking. As she took the tissues, turning away from him, he scooted back toward the headboard and drew his knees up to his chest, covering his eyes with his hands.

What had just happened was an accident, a case of poorly timed communication – but she didn't know that. Dozens of scenarios rushed through Walter's overactive brain as he cowered, and in every one of them, she felt degraded, disrespected, dirty. In every one of them, he was just another guy who watched porn and didn't care about what _she_ wanted, or liked, or didn't like.

"Paige," he managed through his hands, quietly, probably too quietly for her to hear. "Paige, _I'm sorry_."

He felt the mattress shift, and he slowly lifted his head. She was kneeling in front of him, and when he looked at her, she tipped her head to the side. "Are you okay?"

He stared at her, and he opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. One of her eyes was red, but she looked okay otherwise.

She reached out, pushing him gently back against the pillows, then she parted his knees, crawling between them and laying down, her breasts against his stomach and her head against his chest.

Several minutes passed in silence as Walter let out a shaky, heavy breath, still craving her touch, grateful that she still wanted to be close to him, and one of his hands came up to rest in her hair. "I'm sorry," he said, his throat catching, his eyes begging her to understand. "I – I wasn't, I mean, I didn't...I – I..." _Full sentences, genius._ "I...I didn't _mean_..."

"I know," she said, looking up at him.

"It's, uh, it's like you said. It's different when it's someone else. I thought I could still control it, and I didn't...I wasn't...clear...that I wanted you to stop, and..." he trailed off, his eyes closing.

"Why did you stop me?" She asked.

It was a fair question. "I wanted..." he opened his eyes and looked away. His earlier confidence was gone. "I wanted to finish inside you. I've been aching...to be in, inside you. And I love you. I swear I didn't ask you to stop on purpose. I mean, it was on purpose but not because I wanted to..."

She cut him off by putting her finger to his lips, and she was nodding when he looked back to her. There was reassurance in her eyes that made it impossible for him to look away again. Again, he was amazed at just how safe she made him feel, even when he felt like he couldn't possibly deserve it.

"You were saying my name. I thought that just meant you – "

"I did," he said quickly. "God, that felt...unreal. I just wanted...you know."

"Well, if you think you're up to it," she said, lifting herself off his body and lowering her lips to his throat, "I'd like that. For you to be inside me tonight."

His eyes were half closed, he felt dizzy, and his words sounded slurred as they came from already parted lips. "Even after..."

"Walter," she said, sitting up on her knees, reaching out and taking his face in her hands. " _I love you_. Of course I want this."

She still wanted him. She still loved him. If Walter's brain was working correctly he probably would rationalize that of course she wouldn't completely lose her feelings for him over something like that, but at the moment he was overly emotional and the blood was rushing away from his brain and her loving him was so new that the reminder was nearly overwhelming.

She nestled her head against his chest, sliding her arms around him. "I'm not going anywhere. Take your time," she whispered, and he wasn't sure if he meant physically or emotionally but he was grateful for the lack of pressure and he curled his arms around her, holding her right back. They lay in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, again, running his hand through her hair.

"Walter," she repeated. "Don't think about it. Think about us. Think about this."

"Are you su..." What her mouth was doing to his neck made him stop and draw in another breath. He'd never been truly attracted to anyone before her, and once he was finished with a sexual encounter, he usually would require a good night's sleep before he could even think about _again._ But as the worst of the shame slowly evaporated, as her lips danced over his skin, he felt his body begin to respond.

He sat up and curled his arms around her again. She slid hers around his neck and placed her mouth – finally – back on his, crawling into his lap and wrapping her legs around his hips, pressing down on him, making him groan and thicken. One of his hands slid slowly up her back, the other down, and he lowered his head, tucking it between them, to place his mouth against one of her breasts. She sighed loudly again, like she had before, threading a hand through his hair and holding him in place.

He leaned to the side, pulling her with him and rolling them over until she was underneath him. Moving his lips to her other breast, he trailed a hand down between her hip bones, moving his thumb over and around her clit like she'd shown him earlier while a finger traced her slit, again marveling at how wet she was.

"Just give me another minute," he said, not quite ready again, and she reached between them, then hesitated, looking up with a question in her eyes.

He wanted her to touch him. But he didn't know how to ask her to. He didn't know if he _should_.

"Walter?"

"Please."

She wrapped a hand around him, using her other one to draw him down by the neck as she tugged at him, making him groan against her lips. He responded quickly to her touch, and she released him, hugging his hips with her calves.

He reached down, positioning himself, feeling his nerves begin to return. He took a breath, biting his lip. He wanted her so badly he physically hurt, but what if he lost control again? What if he couldn't make it good for her?

Maybe he should just go down on her again. He knew, at least, that he could do that.

"Walter," Paige whimpered, squirming underneath him. She looked up at him lovingly. "I want you _. I do_."

Walter nodded, biting his lip. "I love you," he said again, leaning down to brush his lips over hers. He nudged his head between her folds, resting against her entrance. It was all he could do to not plunge forward, and he took another breath. Slowly, he pushed into her, nearly all the way, and her head jerked again, her sharp breath piercing the air. He stilled, looking down at her hesitantly, remembering before. "Good?" He asked nervously.

She tightened her legs around him. "So good," she said in a whisper, her eyes closed. " _Oh_ , Walter." She pressed her fingers into his neck, pushing her hips forward.

She felt incredible. Walter prided himself on his memory; if the previous women he'd been with had felt like this around him, he was sure to have remembered. But he had no such recollection – either Paige's body was somehow, miraculously, naturally compatible with his, or their feelings for each other enhanced anything and everything they did. He supposed, logically, the answer was probably 'both'.

She wrapped her legs tightly around him as he began to thrust, sinking deeper with the new angle created by her grip on him, both of them moaning quietly against each other's mouths as he filled her completely. He rested his upper body on his left forearm, bringing his right hand up to knead one of her breasts.

" _Oh my god_ ," she managed, her voice breathy. " _Oh my god. Walter_."

He heard those whispers against his lips and wondered if he should say anything. He was breathing hard, his stomach slid easily along hers due to their sweat, and he knew he wasn't being silent, but she liked words.

He wasn't a natural talker, in or out of bed. What was he supposed to say? Tell her how completely amazing she felt? Tell her, again, how much he loved her?

He began to thrust faster, the sensations their bodies were creating intensifying with the quicker tempo, and he choked out her name, hearing her respond with his, almost as if she needed to hear their names together. All of his senses were on overload, how they sounded, the feel of her hot skin against his, how she moaned loudly when he traced around her nipple with his thumb, and how her hips jerked when he his hand slid down her body, his fingers teasing her clit.

He could feel the muscles between her hips trembling, contracting, and he moved his lips to her ear. " _I'm close_ ," she whispered, before he could ask. " _Oh god, I'm close_."

He relocated the spot on her neck that he'd begun at in front of the mirror with his tongue as he continued to thrust deep, his finger flicking her clit once, twice, three times, and she tensed, whimpering into his ear, and she pulsed around him as he stilled, moving his lips to her mouth, kissing her deeply. When her body began to relax and the pulsing started to subside, he began to move again, seeking his own release.

Walter was completely surprised when she gasped loudly and the rapid contraction of her muscles around him instantly began again, and he furiously moved his hand as he thrust again, again, again, rapidly bringing her back over the edge. Then he felt the familiar sensation building within himself, and this time, he didn't try to stop it. He plunged deep into her five, six, seven times more before groaning, pushing his hips forward and holding them firmly against her own as he exploded, this time _exactly_ where he wanted to be.

And he swore, for a few seconds, that time actually stopped. Then he collapsed on her, exhausted and satisfied and in Paige Dineen's arms and, for the first time in as long as he could remember, completely and utterly content.

"Holy..." Paige gasped, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he panted against her cheek. Her hand slid back into his hair, and he felt her chest heaving under him.

Her legs were still around him, and as she rocked her shoulders slightly from side to side as she cradled the back of his head, he realized it was her way of holding him, of continuing to reassure him that this was exactly where she wanted to be. He loved her even more for it.

"Thank you," he mumbled, lifting his upper body off of her.

"Walter," she said, smiling, and he wanted to ask her to say his name again. He loved the sound of it in her voice. "I told you, I understand. I _know_ you didn't mean it."

"Not that. Not – _just_ – that." He looked down at her. "Thank you for...for always making me feel safe. In the world and...and when we're alone. And for tonight. For listening to me. And trusting me in what I said."

"Well," she said, twirling her finger through his chest hair, "then I guess I should thank you too. For being honest. And for making me feel as loved as you did tonight. And..." she paused, running a hand up the side of his face. "And for trusting _me_ to know you like this." She pushed at his chest, and he rolled off her. "I know it's not easy for you."

She scooted closer to him, and he bit his lip. "I'm still afraid," he admitted. "I'm afraid that this won't work, that I'll do something and you won't be in my life anymore. I – I...I don't think I know how to exist anymore without you and Ralph."

"You know I'm bound to mess up too."

"Great," he said, knowing she was trying to make him feel better.

"But we both want this," she said, leaning over and putting a brief kiss on his neck. "I'm not going to take off. Actually," she said with a smirk, "after tonight, I'm thinking I might not ever want to leave this bed."

"Mmmm," he responded, rubbing the soft skin above her hip with his thumb. He closed his eyes, stretching his neck out until his lips met hers. It had been almost a day since either of them had slept, and he felt the exhaustion slowly being to seep through him.

"We're gonna be beat at work tomorrow," she murmured.

"Uh huh," he said as she yawned and snuggled against him, as if she needed his touch as much as he needed hers.

 **As always, reviews bring a smile to my face.**


End file.
